


[完结]带幼生体的二三事（塞二代）

by diamond2011



Series: 塞二代 [8]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 初为人父爸爸们已经尽力了, 塞二代, 塞二代这么熊都是他们爸爸养成的
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011
Summary: 塞二代是我的个人喜好。设定是已经缔结火种链接的双方，火种融合之后取出各自火种的一小部分，放进一个结合双方机体遗传代码的小机体中，激活而得的‘儿子’。因为他们的爸爸都很不靠谱，所以，塞二代们都是一群熊孩子。涉及到CP：威擎，警爵，探幻，铁救，六通，毛炮，消红，敌烟，天红，震声，惊闹，BDKO，火闪，路蜂，霸福etc





	[完结]带幼生体的二三事（塞二代）

01  
当霸王把霸小福抱在膝盖上教她说叫霸霸的时候，福特还没觉得有什么不对劲。但是后来当福特听到霸王整天都是乖宝宝，吃能量块块，充电电，拉手手，亲脚丫丫，我给你洗甲甲……的时候，福特终于忍不住揍了霸王一顿，把霸小福抱走了。

02  
大火车有一次给火小闪换尿布。当他小心翼翼地抬起那两条小腿，把尿湿的尿布拿出来的时候，动作太大，把火小闪给惊醒了。火小闪上线的第一个反应就是尿了一泡，直直地尿进了大火车的光学镜里。  
大火车开始考虑以后让闪电给他也弄一个护目镜。

03  
红警每天晚上都要给消小红讲故事，《睡美人》《冰雪奇缘》《人鱼公主》《白雪公主》挨个来，等消小红开始充电才回卧室。  
有一天消小红特别精神，一直不肯乖乖下线。消防车在卧室左等右等，怎么也等不来红警，就跑到消小红的卧室说：“让你爸爸去休息，爸爸给你讲故事好不好？”  
第二天晚上消小红说什么也不让消防车来给讲故事了。

04  
横炮每晚充电前也会给毛小炮讲故事。飞毛腿一开始也没在意。直到有一天他看到毛小炮把消小红按在墙边说：“宝贝儿，你的光镜就像能量水晶一样，让我陷入其中无法自拔，我渴望亲吻它，我更渴望亲吻它的主人……”  
飞毛腿走过去拎着毛小炮的脖子就把他拽走了，然后把横炮床头的《霸道总裁爱上我》《黑道首领小娇妻》《坏蛋哥哥夜夜欢》《强势老公强上身》之类的数据板都扔进了垃圾桶。

05  
漂移每天早上都有晨练的习惯。然而最近，邻居录音机发现他不再晨练了。  
录音机问他：“最近累了？”笑声里有意味不明的揶揄。  
漂移哼哼着说：“累个后挡板！我发现我每次起来晨练之后，漂小翼那小子都会悄悄爬到我充电床上，搂着飞翼钻他被窝！”

06  
阿尔茜抱着毒小茜外出吃饭。在一家店里，她们点了餐之后，等待的时间里阿尔茜温柔地抱着毒小茜讲故事。一篇《胡桃夹子》讲完了，能量餐还没上来。  
阿尔茜温和地对侍应生说：“抱歉，请快一点好吗？”  
侍应生答应了一声，但是阿尔茜又讲完一篇《灰姑娘》，能量餐还没上来。  
阿尔茜温和地对毒小茜说：“妈妈去后面帮你拿个小碗好吗？”  
毒小茜听话地点点头。  
阿尔茜走进后面，变形出腕刀：“你们经理在哪儿，想活命就给我滚出来。”

07  
录音机和感知器曾经为了录小感的变形形态争吵过一次。录音机想让录小感变形成超大功率音箱，感知器想让录小感变形成小显微镜。最后录音机认输了，因为他觉得比起变形形态，不能进感知器的充电室才更让他抓狂。

08  
探小幻和他爸爸一样会隐身。有时候他们两个玩心大起，就会一起隐身逗探长玩。探长仿佛和幻影芯有灵犀一般，每次都能顺利找到幻影。但是也有一个问题，因为太耗费能量，他每次只能找一个，另一个就找不到了。  
所以探长每次都是先去找幻影。

09  
惊小闹还没学会走路的时候，就被闹翻天带着坐到机翼上上天飞。有一次闹翻天飞行的时候遇上了离子风暴，颠簸之下他觉得自己抱不住惊小闹了，就急忙给惊天雷发内线求救。惊天雷迅速赶来，一个漂亮的麦克旋，稳稳地接住了闹翻天，两个F15在空中比翼双飞，漂亮至极。  
等他们降落了才看到天火怀里抱着的摔的鼻青脸肿的惊小闹。

10  
天小红对自己的小高跟十分满意。看谁不顺眼了照着面甲就是一脚踩下去，屡试不爽。有一次他跟震小声吵架，气急了就把震小声推倒踩了上去。一边踩一边得意地说：“快叫爸爸！”  
震小声在天小红的小高跟下趴着，闷闷地哼了一声。“再往那边踩踩，左边一点。对就是那儿。高跟鞋马杀鸡果然舒服，我爸说的没错。”

11  
震荡波知道声波以前和小飞机们有一些不可说的事，不过他从来不在意，谁还没个过去呢。他悉心教导震小声，把自己能给的一切都给了震小声。目的只有一个——  
让震小声完成声波未完成的事，把天小红和惊小闹都收了。

12  
铁小救从小就在爱的粉色泡泡中长大。他的两个爸爸是出了名的模范CP，尤其是铁皮，对救护车好的简直不要不要的。每天早上，铁皮上线第一件事，就是去厨房轻轻拍一下救护车的后挡板，换来火伴一个早安吻。  
但是今天，铁皮拍了救护车后挡板之后被扳手砸了，因为救护车昨天看到铁小救拍了威小擎的后挡板。

13  
说来奇怪，威震天一个眼神就能把别的TF吓死，可是对威小擎却宠的不像样子。擎天柱工作忙，顾不上管太多，威小擎平时经常跟着威震天一起去狂派基地玩。威震天签文件的功夫，威小擎看到武器馆里的枪支，扭着小后挡板就爬过去了。  
第二天，擎天柱看着武器馆重修的经费申请，二话不说就签上了威震天的大名。

14  
六小通则是经常在博派基地玩。他爸爸工作忙，经常把他放到办公室，给他一堆数据板让他自己搭积木。  
通天晓工作的间隙，走过来问儿子：“六小通，你搭的是什么？”  
六小通用嫩嫩的口音说：“是金屋，金屋藏娇。”  
通天晓眯起光学镜：“这个词是谁教你的？”  
“是爸爸。”六小通得意地挥着小胳膊说。  
“不错，继续玩吧。”通天晓摸了摸儿子的头雕，给六面兽发内线：“今晚早点回来，我有事要跟你谈谈。”  
六小通在芯里暗笑。呵呵，让你昨天晚上把我从我爸身边抱走。

15  
路障从来不肯带路小蜂去鬼屋。只要一去那里，路障就会想起他当年在鬼屋里吓哭了，然后被大黄蜂公主抱着出来的丢机场景。更丢机的是，声波和小飞机们都在门口看着他哭。

16  
打小击跟他爸爸一样都爱红色的鲜艳涂装，打击每天帮大的抛光完了再帮小的抛。有一次打小击上线的早，迟迟没等来他爸抱他去清洗室清洗抛光，就爬到了爸爸的卧室，里面正在激烈地喘息着。打小击好奇地吃着手看着他爸和他爸。  
打击咳了咳说：“我在给他的接口抛光。”  
打小击继续吃手。  
击倒一脚把打击踹下床，抱着打小击去清洗了。

17  
敌小烟在地板上玩玩具，烟幕在一边陪着他。敌无双下班回来，亲昵地吻了一下烟幕。  
敌小烟忽然大喊：“爸你这样做是不对的！”  
敌无双一愣：“怎么了？”  
敌小烟很认真地说：“你应该先把头炮卸了，别戳到我爸了。然后你俩再深情相拥，来个法式深吻，把舌头伸进去也不会碰到。”  
敌无双：“烟幕，明天开始我来带孩子。”

18  
有一天警小爵半夜充电上线了，一个小机有点害怕，就抱着小枕头去到爸爸的卧室。爵士温柔地抱着他充电。等过了一会儿，警小爵被说话声吵醒了。  
“这个姿势好一点吧？”  
“你会累的。”  
“可是这样好刺激！”  
“我可不想我们的3IC受伤。”  
“没关系啦honey，我的平衡感很强的。”  
“可是会把你的涂漆刮花的。”  
警小爵大喊一声：“那个姿势挺好的，你们要对接就快点，磨蹭什么啊！”

19  
蓝霹雳：我们达特森家的幼生体教育是不是有点问题？


End file.
